A typical bedding set includes a fitted sheet and one or more top coverings such as a flat sheet, blanket, duvet, quilt, comforter or the like, which are sized to fit a specific mattress size, such as twin, double, queen or king. The fitted sheet generally wraps around the mattress for individuals to sleep thereon. The top covering is generally used to cover the individuals sleeping on the bed. Thus, the top covering is shared by all individuals sleeping in the bed.
When one individual in the bed moves, that individual may cause the top covering to be pulled off the other individual, causing disruption in the other individual's sleep. This regard, it is generally the pulling of the top portion of the covering (the portion near the head of the individual), as opposed to the bottom portion (the portion near the feet), that causes the sleep disruption.